Henrietta "Anri" Warhol
Henrietta Warhol (prefers to be called Anri) is a character in Hello Charlotte Episode 2 and Hello Charlotte Episode 3. She is Charlotte's best friend and classmate. Personality When Anri was younger, she was much more compassionate and kind than she is in-game, due to being an only child.http://etherane.tumblr.com/post/151522077558/character-bio-anri-warhol After her brother was born, however, the pressure and lack of attention put on Anri led her to feel empty inside trying to maintain her parents' favor. Anri is callous, preferring to hurt others than to be hurt, and initially spoke to Charlotte because she wanted somebody she viewed as more pitiful than herself. Despite this, she and Charlotte seem to have formed a sincere friendship by the events of the game. In-game, Anri is consistently nice to Charlotte, and sometimes to the point of being overwhelming. She's very forgetful, having a habit of leaving her wallet at home and making Charlotte buy her lunch. Because of her manipulative nature, it's unclear whether this is genuine forgetfulness or an attempt to make Charlotte pity her. By the end of Hello Charlotte 2, Anri deeply cares about Charlotte, crying in Black and White Ends when she is chosen for the Trial (as opposed to her indifference towards C being chosen). In Delirium, Anri is noticeably happier, as her brother is dead and therefore not hindering her attention. She is also more openly sadistic, talking casually about torture and "dealing with" the intruder. Background Anri was an only child when she was young, and enjoyed the attention her parents gave her. She stopped receiving it, however, when her brother was born. Since then she has been pressured to perform perfectly in school and to take care of her brother, who later became a shut-in. She initially befriended Charlotte because the latter seemed "more pitiful" than her, but over time grew to genuinely like and want the affection of Charlotte. In Delirium, Charlotte killed her brother, making her happier overall, and at some point she began living in the House and dating Charlotte. Role in plot Hello Charlotte 2 One of the first things the player can do is examine Charlotte's desk, where there is a birthday card drawn for her by Anri. At school on Day 1, Anri chides Charlotte for being late to class, and after class berates herself in front of Charlotte for forgetting her wallet. After Charlotte offers to buy her food, she goes to the rooftop to wait, and isn't seen again that day due to Charlotte going home early. On Day 2, Anri confronts Charlotte about leaving her alone at school, then goes to class as usual. On the classroom wall is written "OUR GOD IS A LOSER", which is implied to have been written by Anri. Later, when Charlotte finds her bag missing, Anri volunteers to go with her. When the two find Charlotte's belongings scattered across the garden, she gets increasingly annoyed to the point of calling the culprit(s) "bastards" and "unforgivable" and reports them to the teacher before Charlotte can object. On Day 6, Anri can be found on the third floor of the school; she happily greets Charlotte and talks her into going to feed the stray magcats in the garden. At that point, she will join the party and prevent the player from going anywhere except the restroom, rooftop, cafeteria, and garden. Because she's forgotten her wallet and Charlotte has little money, they settle for some cheap cafeteria snacks. After feeding the magcats, Charlotte has to leave Anri, and she won't be seen again until Day 31, when she offers to work with Charlotte on a project the latter can't find a group for. Afterward, the two eat lunch on the rooftop together, and Anri confronts Charlotte about her escapade with C the previous day, as well as suggesting they feed the (now-dead) magcats again and convincing Charlotte to vote for her in the Trial, kissing her and promising to make her troubles disappear if she agrees to. When Charlotte goes back to class, there is more graffiti, this time reading "C AND WILTSHIRE HELD HANDS". During Grey End, Anri is indifferent to C's death and encourages Charlotte to laugh along with the rest of the class and to "forget that loser" and stay with her when the latter tries to save him. During Black End, she gets angry at Charlotte for refusing to vote for her and calls Charlotte's various surrealities "lies", saying the class tried to "teach her a lesson" and causing it to dawn on Charlotte that she was being targeted. Just before Charlotte leaves, she points out that Anri is crying for her. She also gets angry during the White End for Charlotte's "dumb choice" to abstain from voting, and like Black End tells her to "go die already", but is crying. Delirium Anri can be found in the Dungeon Room, where she says she's "come to play", and suggests that scissors won't be enough to "deal with" the intruder. Instead, she and Charlotte find a syringe that they hid in the Incineration Room. After using it to incapacitate Scarlett, she and Charlotte take her to the Corpse Room and watch while Bennett and Felix desecrate her body. Anri then disappears in the world Charlotte takes her to, and is later found connected to The Reign as a way to preserve her life. Charlotte and OSIRIS free her and use the energy of the world to go home, where Anri is healed and is safe for the time being. Trivia * As shown in Hello Charlotte Episode 2, Anri enjoys drawing and Magcats. * Aside from C, Anri is the only character that can battle with Charlotte. Her skill, "Blackmail", is accurately labeled "One-hit killer." * She is also the only person with a confirmed blood type (type A)http://etherane.tumblr.com/post/151386737038/two-days-left-until-hello-charlotte-requiem. * Anri is one of three Hello Charlotte characters who would celebrate holidays.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/925492619559473152 Her reason for celebrating would be social obligation.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/925493414459838465 * In Hello Charlotte 3, it was mentioned that Anri dyed her hair black to match Charles. Formerly, her hair was brown. * She is bisexual.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/960575953133957120 * Her worldview is realistic. * Her favorite genres are romance, horror and thrillers. * In a university AU, Anri (along with Charles) would major in Graphic design.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/965356082850947072 **Charles and Anri would both share a dorm, as they are both uni art majors who find it convenient since they find it uncomfortable living with strangers. Gallery * Visit Anri/Gallery to view the gallery. Battle Stats References Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Non Playable Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Delirium Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Characters Category:Heaven's Gate Characters Category:Diary Characters Category:False Realm Category:True Realm